First Day
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: It's Natasha Romanoff's first day at SHIELD, who knew it would go like this.


**My first little Natasha and Loki story. DOnt woory, they dont have anything serious going on. ;)**

* * *

For most people, being able to stare down the barrel of a gun isn't in your job description, but for SHIELD agent, Natasha Romanoff, it is.

Natasha is a new recruit. The one person she knows she can trust is the same person who got her into this mess. Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye. It's her first day, and Clint's taking her to see the big cheese, Director Nick Fury.

The security in SHIELD is amazing, every kind of identification device imaginable, and then some. Thumb prints, iris scan, DNA tests, ID badges, and etc. At the end of the test, she was now completely sure that she was Natasha Romanoff.

The two locked eyes. "Having fun yet?" Clint asked. "Of course. Where's Fury?" "First day and you're all business." A dark figure came from the shadows. "Director Fury, this is Natasha Romanoff." Barton introduced her to him. "Pleasure." "Likewise." Fury started. "Welcome to SHIELD, miss Romanoff. It's nice to have you on our side this time." He grinned.

He was referring to the time they were fighting each other. Barton was sent to kill her. They met, one thing to another, and here she is, working for the opponents. But Natasha had to admit, it was nice here. Clean, sanitary, organized, understated, just her style.

"Yeah," she responded. "Hope I can help." "I've seen your records, you're what SHIELD needs." Fury complemented the spy. "Thank you, sir." Natasha responded.

"Hawkeye, take it from here." Fury said and left the room. "Okay, miss Romanoff. Follow me." Barton enunciated the 'Romanoff' part. He showed her the cafeteria, the bridge, training rooms, her room, and other stuff like that. She was impressed, even if she didn't show it. She hid her emotions well.

"I'll leave you be now, goodnight, Natasha." Barton said and left her in her room to unpack.

Natasha was unpacking and getting settled in, when her pocket began to vibrate. She whipped out her phone and looked at the caller ID. Blocked number. That's weird, she thought. The only people who have her number are Fury, Barton, and her mother. Natasha isn't even in the phonebook. She knows that she shouldn't answer it, but it intrigued that someone could find out her cell phone number.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Hello, who is it? How do you have my number?" "I need your help." The voice was velvety smooth, it was panting, as if wounded. "What do you need?" Natasha asked. "Where are you?" That roused a touchy subject. "That's none of your business." She snapped. A pause. "It's okay, I found you." The line went dead. What? OK, that was weird. She resumed unpacking.

Natasha suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She drew her new pistol and turned to face the intruder. "Now there is no need for that." That same smooth voice. "Phone guy?" She put her gun away.

He wasn't like anyone she had ever seen before. Tall, thin, pale- skinned, dark emerald eyes, slicked back raven hair, green cape, leather and metal armor, which was torn and bloody.

"What happened?" She rushed to the wounded warrior. "Who are you, really?" Natasha asked. "Midguardians ask so many questions. Well here I go. I got into a little argument with some Frost Giants, and I am Loki of Asguard, god of mischief." The whole 'mischief' thing should have made Natasha weary, but her only concern was making sure he was safe.

"Take off your clothes." She instructed. "Ex-excuse me?!" He stammered. "It's easier for me to help you if you off the clothing where the wounds are." Natasha explained. "Oh, okay, that makes sense." Loki began peeling off the outer layer of his armor as Natasha fetched the medical kit from the bathroom. Even SHIELD medical kits were impressive. She grabbed it and headed back to her bed, where Loki was sitting. He sat there, bare chested, a long claw mark made its way from his collarbone down to the adjacent hip. It was still bleeding profusely. And his arm was at an awkward angle.

Natasha opened the kit and took out a roll of gauze and instructed Loki to place it on the cut. He placed it on his chest. Loki was even paler than when he got there, he might not make it. No, he WILL make it, concentrate. She put his arm in a makeshift sling.

When she finished, she stood back. "There. All better." She proclaimed. "Thank you, lady Romanoff. I shall be leaving you now." Loki stood up, gasped; all color drained away fro his face, and crashed back onto the bed. "Or not." He added with a smile. "It's fine, you can stay here as long as you're gone before anyone notices you." "I'm good at not being seen." Loki smirked as if he was hiding something.

"One more question. How did you get in here? You don't work for SHIELD, its impossible to get in if you don't." She pried. "Impossible? I prefer improbable, unlikely. Nothing is impossible, lady Romanoff." Loki answered, avoiding the real question asked.

Satisfied, she went over to her bed and threw back the covers. "You can sleep here tonight." "Oh, no need, I can get my own." Loki replied. He waved his arm, and a bed appeared in the corner of the room. He gingerly stood up, wincing, and made his way over to it. "How? What?" Natasha stammered. "I am a magician. That's how I got here." Loki explained and laid down, covers appearing over him. Natasha got into her own bed. What a day, she thought as she drifted.

Natasha woke up the next morning by pounding on the door. "Natasha? Are you in there?" Barton. She glanced in the corner where Loki was still sleeping. Barton couldn't see the visitor. She cracked open the door. "Yes, what can I do for you?" "Can I come in?" "No." She stepped into the hallway. "Umm…10 minutes 'till breakfast. He said. "Thanks." She responded. Barton turned on his heel and raced after another SHIELD agent, calling their name.

Natasha reentered her room. She went to where Loki lay. "Hey, Loki, its morning, wake up." His green eyed fluttered open, brighter than the night before. He sat up, and began to unravel his bandages. "Um, not a great idea, you still need healing time." She stated warily. He grinned up at her and continued. The gauze lay at his side, and Natasha gasped at what she saw. All but a thin scar remained. That stage would normally take months, but for him, overnight. Loki flashed a brilliant smile. Everything about him seemed brighter. Loki reached his old clothes, all torn and wrinkled. He frowned at them. He crumpled them up, shook them back out, and they were like new. Natasha stared, wide-eyed. He put them on and stood up and stretched. "Ah, still a little sore." He grumbled. The bed disappeared. "Now this is where I really leave. My brother probably is wondering where I am." Loki stated with a grim smile. "Good bye lady Romanoff. You've been a big help." He smiled one last time, jade eyes sparkling, and vanished.

Natasha glanced at the clock with tear-filled eyes. Two minutes until breakfast. She rushed out the door, and made it just in time. She sat down next to Clint. "Good morning, sunshine." He grinned. "Shut up." She nudged him gently.

Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent has two lists. People she could trust, and those she couldn't. And she wasn't quite sure one which one the visitor belonged.

* * *

There, that wasnt so bad. Reviews are loved!


End file.
